Sleepy Ash
Summary Sleepy Ash (スリーピーアッシュ, Surīpī Asshu) or Sloth (怠惰, Taida), and mostly referred as Kuro (クロ) throughout the series, is the deuteragonist of Servamp. Kuro, named by his Eve, Mahiru Shirota, is the Servamp of Sloth. He is the oldest of the eight Servamps. When he is exposed to sunlight, he transforms into a black cat. Powers and Stats Tier: ''' '''Unknown Name: Sleepy Ash "Kuro" Origin: Servamp Gender: Male Age: Unknown, appears 18 Classification: Vampire, Servant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation, Flight, Claws, Fangs, Protruding Spikes Attack Potency: Unknown Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown Stamina: Varies depending upon how much blood he has consumed Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: Claws, Fangs, Jacket Tails Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Being the sin of sloth he is extremely lazy Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' *'Transformation: Kuro can change into a black cat and into his human form at will. He can also speak when he is in his cat form. But, when he is exposed to sunlight, he automatically reverts back to his cat form. It is later revealed that he can turn into a giant lion, though Kuro states that it took huge amount of energy to change into his lion form. *'Servamp Bond:' When he drinks Mahiru's blood, the chain connecting them is visible and he receives power ups. *'Claws:' He can extend his nails into long, sharp black claws, easily able to cut and skewer people and other vampires. *'Speed and Flight:' He is shown to have incredible speed and can jump high very easily, also shown that he is able to fly. *'Endurance:' Since he is immortal, he can't die. But, he heals very quickly and he was still able to fight even when he was stabbed through with a sword and still stood protecting Mahiru when he was being slashed at back and forth by knives. He was also knocked out by being shot at in the back by Envy's barrel guns. *'Inner Power:' When his control of his power was gone, he was much more faster, powerful, and ruthless; also unaware of what he is doing. He was shown beating Belkia, one of Tsubaki's servants, mercilessly. He grabbed Belkia's hair and was about to bite off his neck to kill him, revealing a new set of long, sharp canines, and he would have too if Mahiru hadn't stopped him by pulling on the chain around his neck and Envy knocking him out with his gun. He even hurt Mahiru in the process; grabbing his face with his claws, leaving three thick scratch marks above his right eye, and roughly biting him down on his neck. *'Jacket Tails:' He can hardened, move and use the tails at the end of his jacket to fight. From this jacket, he can also produces black spikes that stabs through his enemies. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Servamp Category:Flight Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Cats Category:Vampires Category:Claw Users Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Unknown Tier